


Under the same sky.

by svevijah



Series: The Life and Times of Lila Barton [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, just a random call from clint, just your casual family things, lila and nat teaming up to find out what he's up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: "A tattoo?" She echoed, almost sounding outraged. "Like, last year you told me I couldn't get an arrow tattoo and now you're getting one? Look at how tables have turned.""Looks like I'll have to revise my statement then." Clint said half joking, half seriously. "Mom's not gonna be happy about that."





	Under the same sky.

**Author's Note:**

> New trailers keep coming and Clint's looking more and more awesome. This one is inspired by his amazing sleeve tattoo lol  
> Comments and kudos would be rad <3

"How are you doing sweetheart?"   
  
Clint's voice sounded distant and metallic through the phone, several intervals breaking the conversation yet he'd always keep his voice cheery and sweet. On her side of the phone, Lila bit her lower lip, swirling a strand of hair with her finger. She hadn't heard of him for months - although it seemed like a thousand years - and that unexpected phone call both made her worried and happy.  
  
"I'm good." She declared shortly, uncertain about what to tell him. "Scott found a dog while picking up Cassie, he's blind and we named him Lucky." A pause, and she bursted into a shaky laugh. "It's ironical."  
  
Clint let out a laugh as well, quickly followed by a sharp inhale. "He's a lucky dog indeed, though."  
  
"What have you done lately? Are you still in Japan?"  
  
Lila's question met no answer, and for a moment it made her sad enough to let out a sigh and almost say goodbye and close the call.  
  
"I am." He answered unexpectedly. Lila's eyes widened in surprise, humming as a response and encouraging him to go on.  
  
"Got a new outfit, cut my hair a little, and a tattoo as well."  
  
"A tattoo?" She echoed, almost sounding outraged. "Like, last year you told me I couldn't get an arrow tattoo and now you're getting one? Look at how tables have turned."  
  
"Looks like I'll have to revise my statement then." Clint said half joking, half seriously. "Mom's not gonna be happy about that."  
  
Hearing his words, Lila's throat tightened, and her sight started to get foggy. Her dad would talk about her mom so lightly, as if she was still there. Truth was, her mom was dead, and there was nothing she could have said about it - just get used to her husband and daughter to go through some tattoo phase in their lives if she'd ever come back again.  
  
"When are you coming back dad?"  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, there's still a lot of stuff I have to do."  
  
"You said you would have stayed there only two weeks dad... It's been eighteen months and three weeks."  
  
"You keeping the count?"  
  
"No." She replied dryly. "But Natasha is. She also wonders why you don't answer her calls."  
  
"I don't feel like talking."  
  
"You just called me though."  
  
"I can't see how."  
  
Clint sighed heavily, taking his time to answer while a metallic whistle broke the silence around him.  
  
"It's different. I missed hearing your voice."  
  
"Well, Nat could say that about you as well."  
  
"I'll call her later." Clint promised, and for a moment Lila wanted to believe he would have actually done it.   
  
"I have to go now. I'll call you again as soon as possible, alright Lila?"  
  
"Alright." She muttered. "Hey dad."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Be careful out there, ok?"  
  
"Always."  
  
As the line went off, Lila inhaled sharply. Gaze darting around the room, she finally fixed it on Natasha, who was sitting behind a desk, hands quickly working on a machine.  
  
"He used a disposable phone, it will take some time to find his position." She declared sternly. "But don't worry. We'll find and get him back from whatever shit he's got himself into."  
  
Lila nodded, and without saying anything, she walked out the office that had been theatre to many arguments and moments of hope between the remaining Avengers; once in the hallway, she whistle for Lucky to come to her side and together walked upstairs to the roof.  
  
When her gaze looked up to the starry night above her, she sat on the cold concrete, her new found friend sitting right next to her.  
  
"We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars." She declared solemnly, a fake british accent dripping through her words. Lucky tilted his head, barking excitedly.  
  
  
  



End file.
